


Sights Unseen

by NotEvenThat



Series: Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Demon Marks, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Alec didn’t notice any of that because his phone, cold in his hand, kept playing the voicemail and after listening to Magnus’s panicked breath for what felt like eternity, his boyfriend’s voice came through, broken and absolutely filled with terror that Alec had never thought Magnus’s voice could have, “-I n-need.. Alec..” Magnus took in a harsh breath and Alec listened as he sobbed it out, his words so riddled with Magnus’s obvious panic that even Alec had a hard time making them out. “-help. Alec I-I.. I need help..”Someone takes Magnus's demon mark.





	Sights Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many Halloween related prompts that I plan to write in the following month. Its a couple of days early but time is a human construct and it feels like October, which is the important part. 
> 
> If you have a vaguely halloween related prompt, send it to me on tumblr at 'FacialTeeth' and maybe I'll feel inspired enough to do it. Also, I know that I put it in the tags but severe warning for blood and bodily harm. Needless to say, Magnus isn't the happiest camper in this.

Alec was gone the night that it happened. The Institute was overrun with demonic activity and Alec had been stuck there for the past two day, struggling to manage everything that their Institute wasn’t equipped to deal with and handle everything that their Institute didn’t have enough people for. Magnus himself was busy too. He had clients all day and while they had talked the day before, the fact that Magnus hadn’t texted him at all that day didn’t strike Alec as weird, until he left the meeting that he'd been in for hours and saw a voicemail from his boyfriend, along with three missed calls and a text message that looked like nothing more than gibberish.

Before Alec had even listened to the voicemail, he knew that something was very wrong with his boyfriend and the second that he clicked on the message and heard Magnus’s breath, coming out harsh and panicked, he started running.

Snow was pouring from the sky, covering everything in thick cold slush. Alec’s feet were soaked in his boots the second that they hit the ground and his body was shivering hard and uncontrollable but Alec didn’t notice any of that because his phone, cold in his hand, kept playing the voicemail and after listening to Magnus’s panicked breath for what felt like eternity, his boyfriend’s voice came through, broken and absolutely filled with terror that Alec had never thought Magnus’s voice could have, “-I n-need.. Alec..” Magnus took in a harsh breath and Alec listened as he sobbed it out, his words so riddled with Magnus’s obvious panic that even Alec had a hard time making them out. “-help. Alec I-I.. I need help..”

The walk to Magnus’s house normally took fifteen minutes. Running, Alec made it there in four and he made it up Magnus’s steps and into the already ajar door in five. Instantly, Alec saw the blood. It ran in thick trails from the door and across the wooden floor that lined Magnus’s kitchen. There were footprints through it, dragging and scraping, smearing the blood into grotesque shapes that all lead around the doorway and into the living room. There, Alec could see Magnus’s hand prints in the blood and he could see the deep sourcing marks that Alec could tell were from Magnus’s magic flaring out, uncontrollably.

It took a couple of seconds for Alec to even see his boyfriend's body under all of the blood and then, it took a couple of sick moments for Alec to shove down the bile rising in his throat and run forward. For a moment, Alec’s heart stilled in his chest because when he spotted Magnus, Alec thought that he was dead. He was curled next to the couch, his knees pulled tight against his chest, his hands pressing into his face as his head hung down, blood pouring from the space in between his fingers in a thick enough steam that Alec couldn’t even comprehend how Magnus could still be alive and also have lost that much blood, _still_ be losing that much blood. And- if he was still alive, then why wasn’t he doing anything, why wasn’t he trying to heal himself, why was he just laying there and allowing himself to die, instead of calling someone, instead of calling Alec again, instead of calling _anyone._

Alec fell in the puddle of blood that Magnus was laying in and he reached out and grabbed Magnus, rougher than he intended to, watching as Magnus’s body slumped forward towards him, feeling Magnus’s blood, sticky and warm under his fingertips.

For a couple of moments, Magnus didn’t move. He slumped lifelessly forward and even his chest was still against Alec’s hand. Then, suddenly, Magnus gasped and jolted back to life, his hands falling from his face to shove against Alec, his breath already harsh and panicked.

Alec should have said something, he should have spoke instantly and told Magnus who was there and calmed him down and told him that everything was okay but Magnus was bleeding and as Magnus moved, Alec could see where the blood was coming from. Bile rose in Alec’s throat and a noise came out of his mouth, panicked and _horrified._

There were deep cuts in Magnus’s skin, running around his eyes like he had been fighting as someone tried to get to them. The area was so absolutely cake through with blood that even as Alec stopped being able to breath, he struggled to comprehend what he was looking at.

Alec could picture Magnus’s eyes perfectly in his head. Waking up and having Magnus’s face being the first thing that he saw. Coming home to be greeted by his boyfriend and those beautiful golden eyes. Watching the slit in Magnus’s eyes widen as he stared at Alec in excitement and happiness. Watching them flex and tighten when it was dark or when it was early in the morning and his eyes were searching the room for Alec.

But this- Alec stared for a few sinking moments and slowly, forcefully, he realized what he was staring at. There were deep gouges in Magnus’s skin, vacant empty holes streaming with blood and torn flesh taking up the space where Magnus’s eyes use to be.

Alec moved forward in pure panic, grabbing Magnus even as his boyfriend trembled under the touch, absolutely terrified. Alec’s heard something and a couple of seconds later, Alec realized that _he_ was speaking, he realized that there were word pouring from his throat as he moved and pulled Magnus into his chest, trembling as he reached into his pocket and slid out his phone, watching as blood smeared across the screen, “It’s okay, Magnus. Everything’s okay baby- I’m- I’m going to call Catarina and- She’s going to f-fix it, okay?”

It took three tries for Alec to right the right button and open his contacts. Then, another couple of panicked moments for Alec to hit the call button and raise the phone to his ear, as it started ringing.

Catarina answered, almost instantly. Her voice was there, calm and teasing. She said something, something about Magnus, something funny but Alec couldn’t even understand it, he couldn’t comprehend the words, he just started speaking and as he did, he realized that there were tears covering his face and he realized that Magnus was sobbing again, choking on his own breath against Alec’s neck, “Cat-” Alec’s voice broke on her name and he ended the word early, his voice halting as he struggled and searched desperately for the right words to say, for anything to say to get her there.

“Someone hurt Magnus, he’s- He’s..” Alec choked on the words that he was trying to say. _Someone took his eyes. He’s bleeding. He’s bleeding bad. His eyes are gone. He’s bleeding and his eyes are gone._ But he didn’t have to say it because moments later, Catarina fell through a portal and stumbled towards them and everyone in the room saw how earth shatteringly terrible the situation was, except Magnus, who couldn’t see anything at all.


End file.
